


[VID] Me Gustas Tú

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [45]
Category: Elf (2003)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Embedded Video, F/M, Family, Fanvids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: I like Santa Claus, I like you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Music:** by Manu Chao (edited)  
>  **Length:** 2:59  
>  **Content notes:** Excessive cheer, questionably un-PC antics involving Peter Dinklage.  
>  **Physical notes:** I don't think any.  
>  **Thanks:** To anoel, jetpack_monkey and SerenadeStrong for beta.
> 
> Because someone nominated Elf years ago for Festivids and I never got to give them this—and because we need more happy things right now, however small.

Streaming on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/195121323) | [Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6xev271kko59h8w/bironic-me_gustas_tu.m4v) | Captions pending - Vimeo just took away its on-the-fly subtitle creation service :(

 

 

Lyrics (edited) are in Spanish and French, and are not necessary for understanding the vid other than knowing Buddy keeps saying "I like you" and sometimes feels lost.

[Spoken]  
Doce de la noche en La Habana, Cuba  
Once de la noche en San Salvador, El Salvador  
Once de la noche en Managua, Nicaragua  
  
[Sung]  
Me gusta los aviones, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta viajar, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta la mañana, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta el viento, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta soñar, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta la mar, me gustas tú.  
  
¿Qué voy a hacer? Je ne sais pas.  
¿Qué voy a hacer? Je ne sais plus.  
¿Qué voy a hacer? Je suis perdu.  
¿Qué horas son, mi corazón?  
  
Me gusta la moto, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta correr, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta la lluvia, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta volver, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta marijuana, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta colombiana, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta la montaña, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta la noche...  
  
[chorus]  
  
[slide whistle]  
  
Me gusta la canela, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta el fuego, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta menear, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta la Coruña, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta Malasaña, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta la castaña, me gustas tú.  
Me gusta Guatemala, me gustas tú.  
  
[chorus repeat]  |  | [Spoken]  
Twelve o'clock in Havana, Cuba  
Eleven o'clock in San Salvador, El Salvador  
Eleven o'clock in Managua, Nicaragua  
  
[Sung]  
I like airplanes, I like you.  
I like to travel, I like you.  
I like the morning, I like you.  
I like the wind, I like you.  
I like to dream, I like you.  
I like the sea, I like you.  
  
What am I going to do? I don't know.  
What am I going to do? I don't know anymore.  
What am I going to do? I'm lost.  
What time is it, my darling?  
  
I like motorcycles, I like you.  
I like running, I like you.  
I like the rain, I like you.  
I like going back, I like you.  
I like marijuana, I like you.  
I like Colombian girls, I like you.  
I like mountains, I like you.  
I like the night...  
  
[chorus]  
  
[slide whistle]  
  
I like cinnamon, I like you.  
I like fire, I like you.  
I like to shake it, I like you.  
I like La Coruña, I like you.  
I like Malasaña, I like you.  
I like chestnuts, I like you.  
I like Guatemala, I like you.  
  
[chorus repeat]   
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to <http://bironic.dreamwidth.org/347196.html>


End file.
